Papa's Nachoria
Papa's Nachoria is the third gameria that was created by JoelPalencia12. In it, the chefs are Vincent and Maine, and they are the winners of the Cake eating contest 2016! The game was released on May 22, 2016 (Sunday) http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lorenz_Aliah/Papa%27s_Nachoria_is_playable! Previews: * April 16th, 2016: Papa's Nachoria is announced! http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lorenz_Aliah/Papa%27s_Nachoria!_Coming_Soon... * April 19th, 2016: New Holiday! http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lorenz_Aliah/New_Holiday * April 19th, 2016: New Customer as a closer! http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lorenz_Aliah/New_Customer! * April 22th, 2016: The Holidays http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lorenz_Aliah/The_Holidays!%3F!%3F!%3F * May 22th, 2016: This game is playable! http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lorenz_Aliah/Papa%27s_Nachoria_is_playable! Customers: * Andrei (Tutorial) * Cindy (After Tutorial) * Leo (Random Customer) * Lacy (Random Customer) * Jeremy (Random Customer) * Liam (Random Customer) * Charlotte (Random Customer) * Vianca (Time) * Mishee (Time) * Oliver (Time) * Meagan (Time) * Quicksilver (Time) * Jerome (Time) * Sam (Time) * Cara (Time) * Xander (Time) * Christopher (Time) * Cleofe (Time) * Lizzy (Time) * Nina (Time) * Alden (Time) * Rosario (Time) * Heather (Time) * Claudia (Time) * Tia (Time) * Eggy Azalea (Time) * Freddy (Time) * Amanda (Time) * Lucas (Time) * Caden (Time) * Yasmin (Time) * Rocco (Time) * Mallory (Time) * MJ (Day 2) * Queeny (Rank 2) * Maria (Rank 3 * Danny (Rank 4) * Aeronaut59 (Rank 5) * Zein (Rank 6) * DJ Jose (Rank 7) * Cecille (Rank 8) * BBQ Fan! (Rank 9) * Ida (Rank 10) * September (Rank 11) * Kimmy Dora (Rank 12) * Pinky (Rank 13) * Jeff (Rank 14) * Marco (Rank 15) * Aliah (Rank 16) * Jerome (Rank 17) * Golden (Rank 18) * Sam (Rank 19) * Mackenzie (Rank 20) * JK55556 (Rank 21) * Lynn (Rank 22) * Xander (Rank 23) * Candy (Rank 24) * Sean (Rank 25) * Samantha (Rank 26) * Xavier (Rank 27) * Yuan (Rank 28) * Luis (Rank 29) * Jade (Rank 30) * Laundry Machine (Rank 31) * Already44 (Rank 32) * Chris (Rank 33) * Oggy (Rank 34) * Jessica (Rank 35) * Nestor (Rank 36) * Jackson (Rank 37) * Rick (Rank 38) * Lauren (Rank 39) * Deply (Rank 40) * Lorenz (Rank 41) * Robin (Rank 42) * Anna (Rank 43) * Rose (Rank 44) * Rob D. (Rank 45) * Prudence and Pickle (Rank 46) * Shy (Rank 47) * Anthony (Rank 48) * Tori (Rank 49) * Flora (Rank 50) * Blossom (Rank 51) * Lilli (Rank 52) * Ursula (Rank 53) * Diamond (Rank 54) * Matt (Rank 55) * Yoshi (Rank 56) * Mason (Rank 57) * Violet (Rank 58) * Ann (Rank 59) * Mary-Ann (Rank 60) * Mandy (Rank 61) * Kylie (Rank 62) * Aurora (Rank 63) * Zoei (Rank 64) * Papa Lucci (Rank 65) Closers: Locals are in Bold New Closer are in Italic * Ruby (Monday) * Wally (Tuesday) * Purp (Wednesday) * Gerald (Thursday) * Kassie (Friday) * Logan (Saturday) * Ginger (Sunday) Locals: Bold means a closer * Cleofe * Mandy * Zein * Wally * Kassie Holidays: * Sugarplex Film Fest - (Unlocked with Zein at Rank 6) - (Favorited by: Mishee, Oliver, Vianca, Zein, Cecille, DJ Jose, BBQ Fan!, Ida, and Lacy) * Maple Mornings - (Unlocked with September at Rank 11) - (Favorited by: September, Meagan, Quicksilver, Pinky, Kimmy Dora, Marco, and Jeff) * Halloween - (Unlocked with Aliah at Rank 16) - (Favorited by: Aliah, Jerome, Sam, Leo, Jackson, and Mackenzie) * Thanksgiving - (Unlocked with JK55556 at Rank 21) - (Favorited by:JK55556, Cara, Xander, Lynn, Candy, and Sean) * Christmas - (Unlocked with Samantha at Rank 26) - (Favorited by: Samantha, Christopher, Cleofe, Jeremy, Xavier, Yuan, Luis, and Jade) * New Year - (Unlocked with Laundry Machine at Rank 31) - (Favorited by: Laundry Machine, Lizzy, Nina, Oggy, Already44, Chris, and Jessica) * Valentine's Day - (Unlocked with Nestor at Rank 36) - (Favorited by: Nestor, Alden, Rosario, Jackson, Rick, Lauren, and Deply) * St. Paddy's Day - (Unlocked with Lorenz at Rank 41) - (Favorited by: Lorenz, Cindy, Claudia, Heather, Robin, Anna, Rose and Rob D.) * Easter - (Unlocked with Prudence and Pickle at Rank 46) - (Favorited by: Prudence and Pickle, Eggy Azalea, Tia, Freddy, Andrei, Shy, Anthony, Flora, and Tori) * Cherry Blossom Festival - (Unlocked with Blossom at Rank 51) - (Favorited by: Blossom, Amanda, Lucas, Lilli, Ursula, Diamond, and Matt) * Summer Luau - (Unlocked with Yoshi at Rank 56) - (Favorited by Yoshi, Caden, Yasmin, Liam, Mason, Ann, Mary-Ann, and Violet) * Greekfest - (Unlocked with Mandy at Rank 61) - (Favorited by: Mandy, Rocco, Mallory, Charlotte, Kylie, Aurora, Zoei, and Papa Lucci) Ingredients: Nachos: * Cheesy Nachos (At Start) (Cheese Please) * Buffalo Nachos (At Start) (The Big B) * Salted Nachos (Unlocked on Day 2 with MJ) (Start With Salt) * BBQ Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 9 with BBQ Fan!) (Sweet And Smoky) * Cool Ranch Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 19 with Sam) (Ranch Rider) * Parmesan Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 25 with Sean) (Parmesan Person) * Thai Sweet Chili Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 35 with Jessica) (Time For Thai) * Teriyaki Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 49 with Tori) (Top Teriyaki) * Fiery Chili Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 60 with Mary-Ann) (Too Hot To Handle) Pourable Meats: * Chili (At Start) (Yummy!) * Bacobites (At Start) (Bacon Buster) * Pulled Pork (Unlocked on Rank 5 with Aeronaut59) (Porkey! Pepper) * Chorizo Sausage (Unlocked on Rank 20 with Mackenzie) (May Time!) * Ground Beef (Unlocked on Rank 34 with Oggy) (Beef Buster) * Philly Steak (Unlocked on Rank 50 with Flora) (Lava Steak) Pourable Veggies: * Tomatoes (At Start) (Tomato Topping) * Jalapeños (At Start) (Hot Topper) * Fajita Veggies (Unlocked on Rank 3 with Maria) (Can't Beat The Fajita) * Olives (Unlocked on Rank 14 with Jeff) (Olive Love) * Refried Beans (Unlocked on Rank 40 with Deply) (Bean Bite) * Mushrooms (Unlocked on Rank 59 with Ann) (Make Room For Shrooms) Placeables * Tomato Wedges (Start) (Top Tomato) * Avocado (Unlocked on Rank 4 with Danny) (All Out Avocado) * Chili Peppers (Unlocked on Rank 14 with Jeff) (Time For Chili) * Chicken Pieces (Unlocked on Rank 30 with Jade) (Chicken Champion) * Red Peppers (Unlocked on Rank 44 with Rose) (Pepper Pro) * Onions (Unlocked on Rank 55 with Matt) (Sarge's Favorite) * Green Peppers (Unlocked on Rank 64 with Zoei) (Green Machine) Shakers * Shredded Cheddar (Start) (Cheesy Deal) * Parmesan Cheese (Start) (Parmersan Pro) * Paprika (Unlocked on Rank 15 with Marco) (Curry Cover) * Chives (Unlocked on Rank 24 with Candy) (Chivelicious) * Black Pepper (Unlocked on Rank 45 with Rob D.) (Dark Nachos) Dip Pots * Pot A (Yellow) (At Start) * Pot B (Blue) (Unlocked on Rank 10 with Ida) * Pot C (Green) (Unlocked on Rank 39 with Lauren) * Pot D (Black) (Unlocked on Rank 54 with Diamond) Dips And Salsas * Tomato Salsa (At Start) (Serving Salsa) * Guacamole (At Start) (Going For The Green) * Ranch Dip (Unlocked on Rank 2 with Queeny) (Ranch To The Rescue) * Nacho Cheese (Unlocked on Rank 29 with Luis) (Melt In The Mouth) * Queso Blanco (Unlocked on Rank 65 with Papa Lucci) (Queeny's Q & Q) Holiday Ingredients: Sugarplex Film Fest * Parmuzen Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 6 with Zein) * Azukia Dip (Unlocked on Day 2 of Sugarplex Film Fest) * Sliced Momo Bread (Unlocked on Rank 7 with DJ Jose) * Savory Carlca (Unlocked on Day 4 of Sugarplex Film Fest) * Cruddian Chutney (Unlocked on Rank 8 with Cecille) Maple Mornings * Cinnamon Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 11 with September) * Honey Bacon Dip (Unlocked on Day 2 of Maple Mornings) * Glazed Sausage (Unlocked on Rank 12 with Kimmy Dora) * Hazelnut Crunch (Unlocked on Day 4 of Maple Mornings) * Big Bacon (Unlocked on Rank 13 with Pinky) Halloween * Black Pepper Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 16 with Aliah) * Jack-o-Mole (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Black Eyed Peas (Unlocked on Rank 17 with Jerome) * Pumpkin Powder (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) * Ghost Pepper (Unlocked on Rank 18 with Golden) Thanksgiving * Sweet Potato Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 21 with JK55556) * Hummus (Unlocked on Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Stuffing Cubes (Unlocked on Rank 22 with Lynn) * Nutmeg (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Roasted Turkey (Unlocked on Rank 23 with Xander) Christmas * Yule Spice Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 26 with Samantha) * Sour Cream (Unlocked on Day 2 of Christmas) * Bacon Wrapped Sausage (Unlocked on Rank 27 with Xavier) * Shredded Wensleydale (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) * Basil Leaves (Unlocked on Rank 28 with Yuan) New Year * Firecracker Spice Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 31 with Laundry Machine) * Midnight Marsala Dip (Unlocked on Day 2 of New Year) * Cheese Cubes (Unlocked on Rank 32 with Already44) * New Year Gruyere (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) * Savory Streamers (Unlocked on Rank 33 with Chris) Valentine's Day * Tomato Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 36 with Nestor) * Taramasalata (Unlocked on Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Sliced Radish (Unlocked on Rank 37 with Jackson) * Pink Pepper (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Beetroot (Unlocked on Rank 38 with Rick) St. Paddy's Day * Cornichons Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 41 with Lorenz) * Green Olive Dip (Unlocked on Dy 2 of St. Paddy's Day) * Pickle (Unlocked on Rank 42 with Robin) * Basil Blend (Unlocked on Day 4 of St. Paddy's Day) * Spinach Leaves (Unlocked on Rank 43 with Anna) Easter * Spring Chive Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 46 with Prudence and Pickle) * Hollandaise Dip (Unlocked on Day 2 of Easter) * Crunchy Carrot (Unlocked on Rank 47 with Shy) * Angelica Blossom (Unlocked on Day 4 of Easter) * Pickled Eggs (Unlocked on Rank 48 with Anthony) Cherry Blossom Festival * Coconut Curry Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 51 with Blossom) * Soy Sauce (Unlocked on Rank 52 with Lilli) * Sakura Leaves (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Wasabi (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Cherry Blossom Flowers (Unlocked on Rank 53 with Ursula) Summer Luau * Lemon Herb Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 56 with Yoshi) * Pineapple Relish (Unlocked on Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Lemon Wedge (Unlocked on Rank 57 with Mason) * Calypso Seasoning (Unlocked on Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Sweetcorn Pieces (Unlocked on Rank 58 with Violet) Greekfest * Creole Nachos (Unlocked on Rank 61 with Mandy) * Tzatziki (Unlocked on Day 2 of Greekfest) * Anchovies (Unlocked on Rank 62 with Kylee) * Crumbled Feta (Unlocked on Day 4 of Greekfest) * Red Pepper Olives (Unlocked on Rank 63 with Aurora) Category:Games Category:Games by JoelPalencia12